1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image lens, and in particular, to an image lens adequate for a camera module using a high-resolution image sensor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, vigorous research efforts are being made in the field of a mobile phone-purpose camera module, a digital still camera (DSC), a camcorder, and a PC camera (an imaging device attached to a person computer) all connected with an image pick-up system. One of the most important components related to such systems is an imaging lens to produce an image.
Previously, there have been attempts to construct an imaging lens of high-resolution by using 5 pieces of lenses. Each of 5 pieces of lenses is comprised of lenses with a positive (+) refractive power and lenses with a negative (−) refractive power. For example, an imaging lens is constructed on a structure of PNNPN (+−−+−), PNPNN (+−+−−) or PPNPN (++−+−) in order starting from an object side. However, an imaging module of such a framework fails to show approving optic characteristics or aberration characteristics. Accordingly, a high-resolution imaging lens of a new power structure is required.